


Tough Times Don't Last

by MrsFlashBrightside, Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Danny is the best boyfriend, Everyone brings Jules food, Gronk is comic relief, Julian is one tough cookie, M/M, Tom Brady loves avocados, Torn ACL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlashBrightside/pseuds/MrsFlashBrightside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny watched in horror as Julian clutched at his right knee and struggled to his feet. The 2017 pre-season was not starting off well........





	1. Let's Go! It's Game Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think! Also a BIG thanks to MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE for helping with suggestions, proof reading, and being all around AMAZING!

August 25th 2017

It was finally here the third preseason game. To say Julian was excited was understatement. Perhaps amped was a better word for the way he felt. It was almost game time! “Let’s go” he roared bumping helmets with Tom Brady before turning to the same to Gronkowski. A hand on the small of his back caused him to whip around to see Danny grinning from ear to ear and a twinkle in his brown eyes. 

“Let’s fucking go,” Danny reached out grasping Julian’s helmet between his hands. Julian whooped loudly in agreement pulling Danny into a half hug.  
“Let’s fucking go,” Brady screamed echoing his receivers and causing them to break apart. Julian smirked at Danny before slapping him on the ass…hard. Danny let out a surprise yelp before a blush spread across his cheeks. He shook his head fondly before chasing after his boyfriend who had already exited the tunnel. 

“The little guy is wired today,” Matthew Slater laughed wrapping an arm around Danny’s shoulders watching Tom and Julian run up and down the sidelines hooting and hollering. Danny hummed in agreement making his way to the bench as the coin toss commenced. The Patriots lost the toss and were the first to receive. Danny and Julian made their way onto the field with the rest of the starters. 

Third down of the opening drive and Julian snatched the ball and took off downfield. He saw the Lion’s defender headed straight for him and planted his right foot down in order to juke the defender when a streak of pain tore through his knee. He felt the corner back’s arm slide across his waist and he was falling hard on his left side. 

He immediately reached for his right knee. Julian attempted to get up and rolled over clutching his knee in agony. On his second attempt to stand he was able to get himself upright and limp over to the sidelines where medics flocked to him. 

Tom was shaking his head in worried frustration as Julian hobbled to the side line. The quarterback called the rest of the offensive line to him. He was the quarterback; he had to lead the team and he had job to do. They had a game to win and an injury wouldn’t stop that. Even if the injury was to his best receiver and friend. 

Danny stomach clenched at the sight of his lover going down and not get back up. He’s just shaken up the brunette told himself. See he’s getting up right now……. Oh God! No!  
Danny’s legs started moving towards the other receiver before his brain could catch up. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he attempted to shake it off but the hand gripped harder squeezing his shoulder harshly. He turned intending to shove whoever was holding him back but paused when he discovered it was one of his teammates. 

“Danny let the medics handle him.” Nate Solder encouraged gently pulling Danny towards the huddle. He barely registered what was being said until Tom caught his eye. “Babe you gotta be ready!”

Danny nodded automatically sparing a glance at Julian who was now being loaded onto a cart. The receiver took a deep breath to calm himself so he could focus on the game. He had a job to do! Julian would be disappointed in him if he didn’t get his head in the game. He pushed all worries out of his mind and gave the game all his concentration.

Julian got helped off the cart and settled onto an examination table him before being medics were crowded around him. Hands were all over his body pulling off his cleats, socks, pads until he was stripped to his compression shorts. He hissed when bag of ice was wrapped around his knee causing pain to shoot up his leg.  
“Sorry,” he heard a young, dark haired medic mumble. Julian rolled his eyes and laid back trying to get as comfortable as possible. The medical staff poked and prodded his knee before deciding they needed x-rays. Julian sighed as he was helped into a wheel chair hoping that at least the team was winning. 

 

They were behind by three. Most of the starters had been pulled and Danny sat on the bench next to Tom watching the second string defense attempt to hold the Lions to field goal. Anxiety clawed at Danny’s chest. He hadn’t heard a word about Julian’s condition and his stomach twisted itself into knots.  
Tom placed a hand softly on his shoulder for support. “He’ll be ok.” Danny nodded his eyes fixed on the field. He failed to notice Josh approach until he kneeled down in front of him; catching Danny’s eye he spoke “He’s going to x-ray that’s all I know. As soon as I hear I’ll let you know.” Josh clapped his shoulder before sauntering down the field to harass some helpless rookies. 

X-rays turned up nothing. The swelling in Julian’s knee continued to get worse despite the ice therapy. His medical team feared the worst and they scheduled an MRI for the next afternoon back in Boston. They informed him of their concerns, a torn ACL. His stomach clenched. ACL. ACL meant he was done for the season. A season that hadn’t even started yet! 

Julian was quiet as they helped him back into the cart and took him out to the bus. He could hear the noises coming from the stadium and it made his heart sink. One of the medics held crutches out to him. Julian reluctantly took them as they assisted him onto the bus. 

He collapsed into the seat, mentally exhausted. He made eye contact with the older gray hair medic as his leg was propped and elevated. James maybe? No that wasn’t right. Jim? Julian decided it didn’t matter as he leaned back in his seat staring out the window at the stadium. 

He was interrupted when that same medic brought his bag in and set in the seat next to him. “Here,” the older gentleman said handing Julian a couple of pills and a bottle of water “these will help.” 

“Thank you uh…”

“Jim.” The medic interrupted with a smile. Julian nodded popping the pills in his mouth and taking a swig of water. 

“Let me know if you need anything else.” Jim replied taking a seat across the aisle from Julian. 

Half time found Danny rushing into the locker room in search of Julian. His brown eyes desperately roamed in search of the small blonde receiver but all he found was an empty space. Disappointed Danny flopped down on the bench in front of his locker.

Gronk perched on the bench next to Danny. “Any news?”

Danny shook his head taking a swallow of Gatorade. Gronk let out a long breath and wrapped an arm around Danny. They sat in companionable silence until Coach Belichick walked in looking rather unhappy. Not that the man ever looked happy, Danny thought. 

Everyone held their breath as Coach’s eyes wandered the locker room till he spotted his prey. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly moved towards the back of the locker room. The sound of fifty two football players sighing in relief echoed in the locker room. Unfornately for someone on the roster that wasn’t the case. 

Gronk’s face lit up “Coach is going to rip someone’s ass. This will be fun!”

“It’s only fun because it’s not you,” Danny replied as they both jumped at the sound of Coach screaming “Hollister.”

“Poor boy.” Tom shook his head in sympathy as he took a seat next to Gronk. 

“What is that?” Gronk gestured at Tom’s water bottle making a sour face.

“This is avocado and electrolyte infused water. It’s the best fuel for you Rob. It fuels your soul.” Tom rambled off a misty look in his eyes. 

“It looks gross. How does one get an avocado into water?” confusion flittered across Gronk’s face. 

“It’s infused.” Tom replied.

“Infused? How does one infuse an avocado into water?” Gronk asked his brow knitted in confusion. 

“Well, first you start.”

Danny tuned out at that point and caught Josh’s eye, who motioned him over. At least he would be spared anymore conversations about avocados.

“X-ray didn’t find anything. He’s scheduled for an MRI as soon as we land tomorrow. He’s already on the bus.” 

Danny swallowed hard. “It’s bad isn’t it?”

“The medics think it is an ACL tear.” 

Danny avoided Josh’s eyes, nodding once before turning around to head back to the bench. Tom and Gronk, who were still in deep discussion about avocado infused water, paused to look up at him. Danny bit his bottom lip, breathing hard in and out of his nose. 

“The medics think it’s an ACL they are doing an MRI tomorrow.”

Gronk’s eyebrow’s shot up in surprise “Tomorrow already?” 

Danny nodded not trusting his voice. Sensing Danny’s distress Tom stood and pulled Danny into a hug. “It’s going to be ok babe. Julian is tough as nails.” 

Tom pulled away slowly. “Let’s go win this for Jules.” 

 

And they did win 30 – 28. Danny didn’t see any action the second half. After Julian going down in the first quarter; Coach was hesitant to put any starters in. Danny quickly made it his way to the locker room, showered, and packed his bag. He glanced over to Tom who gave him a reassuring smile as he packed his own bag. Danny’s eyes drifted to the locker next to Tom’s. #11. Julian’s locker. It was already completely cleaned out and it made Danny’s chest ache a little.  
He hurried to finish packing and get on the bus.

When Danny entered the bus he found Julian immediately and it his heart hurt. The blonde was curled up in the seat as best he could with his leg propped up. He was asleep, headphones still on and his cheek pressed against the window. 

Danny tossed his and Julian’s bags up in the overhead compartment before sitting down next to the other receiver. Players continued to file onto the bus. Tom took a seat across the aisle from the receivers eyeing Julian’s knee critically. He met Danny’s gaze but said nothing.

The bus lurched forward out of the parking lot causing Julian to let out a low whine as his leg was jostled. He blinked he eyes open slowly becoming aware. His face was smashed up against the cool window and there was a warm hand on his thigh. He attempted to sit up and pain shot through his leg. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Easy babe.” Danny gently gripped Julian’s thigh. He lifted the arm rest out of the way. “Come here.”

He gently guided Julian to lean on him. The blonde burrowed into his side letting out a small contented sound before falling back asleep. Danny brushed back the bangs that fell onto his boyfriend’s forehead. The rest of the bus ride to the hotel was silent. Julian slept the whole way and for that Danny was grateful. 

When they arrived at the hotel he attempted to wake Julian who just burrowed deeper into his side.  
Danny exchanged a glance with Tom before cautiously lifting Julian into his arms taking great care not to move the blonde’s leg any more than necessary. 

Tom grabbed their bags “I’ve got this covered.”

By the time Danny got Julian into bed he was drained. Tom had brought the bags and crutches to their room and Matthew Slater bless his heart had taken pity on him and gotten some ice for Julian’s knee. Danny gingerly climbed into bed lying down next to Julian. 

He desperately wanted to curl up around the other receiver and pull him close but he resisted. He reached out a finger hesitantly and ran it down his lover’s cheek feeling the warm soft skin under his fingertips. He willed himself to sleep; but thoughts of a season without the feisty blonde by his side kept creeping into mind. Even though he was exhausted, sleep seemed to elude him that night.


	2. I'm Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news from the doctor and Julian doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! If you have read "Payback is a Gronk" then you may recognize a scene from this chapter :)   
> It's a mix of sadness and laughter. Hope you enjoy!

Saturday, August 26th, 2017

The raucous scream of the hotel alarm ripped Danny out of his fitful sleep. Julian groaned beside him as he frantically attempted to silence the loud screams of the alarm clock. Finally he settled on yanking it out of the wall. Danny let out a quiet sigh, dropping the alarm clock and lying back on the bed. He was surprised to find Julian awake, staring at him with sleepy blue eyes. 

“Hey.” Danny reached over and brushed a few stray blonde hairs off Julian’s forehead.

“Did we win?” Julian murmured voice thick from sleep. 

“Yea we did.” Danny continued to run his fingers through the blonde’s soft, short locks. Julian let his eyes fall closed leaning into Danny’s touch. Danny scooted closer his bare chest pressed against Julian’s clothed one.

“I love you.” He whispered against the other’s temple. 

“I love you too.” Julian replied pressing a kiss to Danny’s throat rubbing his cheek across the other receiver’s scratchy stubble. 

“How do you feel?”

“I’m……ok,” came Julian’s soft reply wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist. They lay there tangled around each other until Danny’s phone alarm began to buzz. 

“We need to get ready to leave.” 

Julian hummed in agreement as Danny pulled away leaving him chilled. He hugged the blankets tighter to his body before drifting back off to dreamland. Danny got dressed and was packing their bags when he phone chirped. 

Tom: You guys up

Danny: I am. Julian fell back asleep. 

Tom: You want some help with bags? 

Danny: Yes please

Tom: Wake up sleeping beauty and I’ll be down in a minute. 

Danny snorted to himself. Sleeping beauty? More like a grouchy bear. He bent down rubbing Julian’s back softly “Jules you need to get up.” 

No response. 

“Come on Jules we need to get ready to leave.” 

Julian scrunched up his face before pulling the covers over his head. Danny smirked; two can play this game. 

“Julian Francis Edelman you have one minute to get up before I call Gronkowski in here to carry you to the plane.” 

Danny watched as a pair of annoyed blue eyes peered out from underneath the comforter. 

“Remember last time?”

Oh did Julian ever! He could never live down the embarrassment of having Rob Gronkowski carry him onto the team bus. “Fine,” he huffed dragging himself into a sitting position. 

Danny laughed at the pathetic pout that was plastered on the other receiver’s face. Julian threw back the covers intending to swing his legs over the edge of the bed but as he went to lift his leg his knee began to throb. He hissed out a breath. Damn knee. Danny was right beside him in an instant, concerned brown eyes meeting his own. 

“I’m ok.” He said more to himself than Danny. Maybe if he said it enough it would actually come true. Danny handed him a pair of crutches and helped him struggle to get upright. God he hated crutches. His mental grumblings were interrupted by Tom knocking on the door. 

“Oh good you managed to rouse sleeping beauty.” He laughed entering the room. 

“Fuck off.” Julian replied a grin spreading across his face. Tom stepped closer to Julian inspecting his knee. “How does it feel today?”

“Shitty.” Julian replied averting his eyes. 

“Babe. It’s going…” Tom started but Julian cut him off.

“Please Tom…. Please…… just don’t” His eyes began to water and he scrubbed the tears away. Tom nodded, stepping forward and pulling Julian to his chest.   
“I love you. Whatever you need me I’m here.” Julian nodded against him and noticed Tom’s blue eyes looked watery as he pulled away. The quarterback sent Julian an encouraging smile before picking up their bags and heading for the door. Danny stayed back with Julian as he slowly made his way to the bus. 

Once they were settled on the bus Tom handed each of them a tumbler full of some strange green liquid. Julian gave his the side eye “Do I want to know?”

“No you don’t.” Danny replied eyeing his own tumbler suspiciously. 

“I figured you both could use some extra nutrition today! It’s an avocado, electrolyte, and protein smoothie. It’s the only way to start your day.” Tom excitedly explained. 

“Uh huh….” Julian replied looking skeptically at Tom. 

“You have to try it Jules. It won’t disappoint.” As if to prove it’s delicious, healing powers Tom slurped his smoothie loudly. 

Julian gave the green goo one more suspicious glance before shrugging and taking a sip. He gagged the second it touched his tongue. Oh Lord! It tasted horrible. In fact Julian couldn’t think of anything that he had ever put in his mouth that tasted worse than this green concoction of Tom’s. Perhaps this is where avocados go to die…. How many avocados have been sacrificed over the years for this nasty shit of Tom’s? That mental math was too much for Julian who was trying desperately to choke it down. 

“Its good right?!?!” Tom asked nodding encouragingly to the two receivers. Danny was staring at Julian with his eyes bugged out. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend actually tried it!

Julian swallowed hard “Its….uh.” 

“The best. It’s the best” Tom interrupted not waiting for an answer. He sunk down in his seat in front of the pair sipping his smoothie. Yup. Defiantly the best. 

Danny was in awe “I can’t believe you drank that.” 

Julian just shrugged as Gronk leaned over the seat between them. He had patiently waited until Tom sank down in his seat and was off in avocado land before snatching the offending smoothies out of both receivers’ hands. 

“Give me those. Here,” he handed each of them a paper bag. “Some of us stopped for breakfast at the bakery down the street. Enjoy.”

“Thanks” Danny replied relief washing over his face. Real food. 

“I figured you and Minitron didn’t have a chance to grab anything yet.”

“You’re a good dude Gronk.” Julian’s eyes widening as he open the bag. Donuts. “I take it back Gronk, you’re a great dude!”

Rob grinned in response as he opened the bus window pouring out the avocado abominations and belting out “Run free avocados…..free as the wind blows!” Julian and Danny cackled with laughter as Tom’s head rose over their seat. “Did someone need an avocado?”

“We’re all good buddy! Thanks for checking.” Gronk replied smiling innocently hiding the evidence. Tom shot him a thumb’s up before sliding back down into his seat. 

Julian and Danny watched the exchange between the two before bursting into another round of giggles. The rest of the bus ride was fairly quiet: Tom was in a pleasant state of avocado buzz, Julian and Danny were happily wolfing down their donuts, and Gronk had passed out cold taking up two seats. 

As they made their way off the bus Tom stopped and stared at the side of vehicle. “What an interesting paint job. Who just paints random green streaks on a bus?”

Danny who was currently assisting Julian in getting down the stairs turned his wide eyes to Gronkowski. “Detroit sure is a weird place. Well time to go” Gronk announced a little too loudly grabbing Tom by the shoulder’s and steering him into the airport. 

Julian shook his head fondly at them as he slowly made his way into the airport Danny by his side. 

“What gate are we?” Julian asked already exhausted. 

“Eight.” Danny sensing his boyfriend’s weariness suggested “Why don’t we rest for a minute?”

“No.” Julian snapped intent to keep going. Danny sighed quietly and continued to walk beside the stubborn receiver. The sound of someone shouting their names caused Danny to whip around. 

His eyes widened in fright at the sight of Gronkowski barreling towards them in a golf cart. Gronk pulled the cart to a screeching halt beside them.

“Minitron I got you a ride.” Gronk announced proudly gesturing toward the cart. 

“I see that. I can walk.” 

“Come on Jules please I went to all the trouble of borrowing it for you.”

Julian rolled his eyes, handing his crutches to Danny and hopping up in the seat next to Gronk who was beaming at him. Danny climbed in the back seat and Gronk slammed on the gas.

“Uh Gronk what do you mean you borrowed it?” the brunette asked leaning in between the two. 

“Oh well it was just sitting there with keys in it. No one was around and it looked lonely.” 

Danny shared a look of panic with Julian before Gronk pulled right up next to gate check in desk. 

“Ahh… Mr. Gronkowski. These must be more Patriots players?” The gate attendant smiled ushering them to the gate. 

“Attention: A transportation cart has gone missing. If anyone sees the missing cart please report it to security immediately. Thank you.” The trio glanced up towards the loud speaker. “Gronk what did you” Danny started to ask before Gronk interrupted. “Time to go now.” He shoved Danny into the jetbridge before gently urging Julian to move faster. 

They managed to make it onto the plane without incident. “You know Gronk stole that cart.” Danny said as they took their seats. 

“Totally!” Julian replied before they burst into laughter. 

The plane ride went by far too slowly for Julian’s liking. Danny was passed out next to him, snoring softly. He slipped his headphones on trying to block his nervousness. The closer they got to Boston the worse it got. How many games would he miss? What if he couldn’t play the rest of the season? What if he could never play again? Was his career was over? The more he tried to ignore the negative thoughts the worse they became. The stewardess came over the loudspeaker announcing they were getting ready to land. Danny grumbled his head jerking up. 

“We’re about to land.” Julian whispered rubbing Danny’s forearm. 

“Mmm kay.” Danny yawned stretching himself catlike in the seat. The plane bumped sharply as the wheels made contact with the asphalt and slowly came to rest. 

They exited the plane and boarded another bus back to the stadium. When they arrived at the stadium there was a car waiting to take Julian to the hospital. Danny helped Julian into the passenger seat of the car. 

“I’ll be right behind you.” Danny assured the younger man gently placing a kiss on his lips before closing the door. He grabbed their bags from the bus before sprinting to his black jeep and tossing the bags in and jumping in the driver’s seat. Danny reached to pull the door shut to find Tom’s hand gripping it tightly. He cocked an irritated eyebrow at the quarter back. 

“Let me know how it turns out.” Tom said softly, his eyes portraying his worry. Danny’s expression softened.

“You’ll be the first to know.” He replied quietly. 

Tom nodded hesitantly before turning towards his own vehicle. Danny sped as fast as traffic allowed. He sighed in frustration as he was trapped at another red light. His frustration mounted he was miles behind them now. The light turned green and he gunned the engine.

After what seemed like endless stop lights the hospital come into view and let out a sign of relief. He drove around the parking lot to discover only empty spaces belonged to doctors. Seriously?!?! How many spaces did they need! Finally he found an empty spot towards the back. He threw the jeep in park and headed inside. 

He found a miserable Julian seated on an exam table clothed in a white hospital gown. He took a seat in a chair beside him; at a loss for words. Julian reached his hand out and Danny immediately took it interlacing their fingers. They waited together in silence with Julian gripping his hand with an impressive amount of force. 

The nurse entered soon after with a wheel chair. Julian let out a shaky breathe as he withdrew his hand from his boyfriend’s. The nurse assisted the younger man into the wheel chair and whisked him away. Danny was left alone, worry gnawing at his heart. 

It wasn’t long, maybe twenty minutes and they brought Julian back. Danny assisted him in discarding the gown and changing back into his clothes. He turned on the tv in hopes of finding something to distract them from the black storm clouds that seemed to loom over them. It proved to be a fruitless task.   
Finally the doctor came in. He had a sympathetic look in his eye and Julian’s stomach dropped. It was bad news. He knew it. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Edelman your ACL is completely torn.” The doctor paused letting the pair absorb the information. Julian just stared at the doctor with a blank look on his face. Danny reached out grasping Julian’s hand and winced at the how hard Julian squeezed it in return.

“I’m afraid you’re out for this season.” 

“But the season hasn’t started yet.” Julian whispered eyes falling to his lap.

“You will be able to play again next season,” the doctor assured and continued “We will need to do surgery in the next few weeks after the swelling has gone down.” 

Julian felt numb as the doctor took ahold of his leg, winding compression wrap from his thigh down to his mid-calf. The doctor was explaining the best way to wrap his leg and he tuned them out. It didn’t matter what he was saying anyway. He was done for the season before it even began…… He just wanted to go home and wake up from this nightmare. 

Danny listened intently to the doctor as continued to hold one of Julian’s hands while the other rested on the blonde’s forearm stroking it softly. He thanked the doctor and turned to Julian. 

“Jules we can go home now.”

Julian gave a slight nod and allowed Danny to help him off the examination table and into the wheel chair again. He was in a daze as the nurse pushed him outside to their jeep that Danny had just pulled around. He glanced up at Danny when the older receiver held his hands out to help him up. He grasped the offered hands standing up on his good leg and sliding into the passenger seat. He leaned his head against the window as Danny climbed into driver’s side and started the car.   
The car ride was full of silent tension. Danny had to stop himself multiple times from reaching for Julian. Instead he bit his lip and concentrated on the road. The shrill ringtone of Julian’s broke the silence. The blonde glanced down at his phone to see Josh McDaniels name lighting up the screen. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Hello.” Even to his own ears his voice sounded hollow.

“Hi Jules. The doctor called…. I’m sorry.”

Julian swallowed hard attempting to rid himself of the ever present lump in his throat “Me too.”

“Julian….we…. we have to put you on injured reserve. I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” His voice cracked. 

“Take care. If you need anything….”

“Thanks.” And Julian hung up the phone and slid it into the pocket of his sweats. He took a few deep breaths attempting to hold himself together. It wasn’t working. Danny reached over and put a hand on his thigh. It was too much. He pulled his good leg away causing the brunette to withdraw his hand. 

It took all of Danny’s self-control not to pull the jeep over, gather the younger man into his arms and protect him from the world. But Julian would not allow that; he was too prideful and he needed his space. Danny would respect that, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. He pulled the car into the garage and put it in park. He glanced over at his boyfriend before exiting the vehicle and grabbing Julian’s crutches.  
Opening the passenger side door he leaned down to hand them to Julian but the other man wouldn’t meet his gaze. He let Julian lead them into the house and into the living room where the younger man collapsed onto the couch. Danny drug the coffee table closer, piling pillows on it, and carefully guiding Julian’s leg to rest on them. 

“You need anything babe?”

Julian made a small noise shaking his head slowly. Danny laid a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently before head back out to the garage for their bags. He brought them inside to their bedroom and started to unpack until he heard small sob. He rounded the corner and found Julian staring at his phone a few tears trailing down his face as his shoulder’s shook.

Julian was staring off in space numb to world. Injured reserve. Slowly but surely it was setting in he would not be able to play this season. Then his quarterback texted………..

Tom Brady: Jules babe I just heard I’m so sorry. I will miss my guy on 3rd downs.

And then Julian broke. 

Danny watched as his boyfriend fell apart. The mask he had tried so hard to keep on fell away leaving only raw pain behind. Danny’s resolve to give Julian his space shattered. He strode across the living room lifting Julian into his lap; not allowing him a chance to protest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man cradling him. Julian let out a tearful wail burying himself in Danny’s chest. 

Danny lost track of how long they sat like that; Julian sobbing into his shirt as he held the other receiver close. Tears slid down his face too; he was heartbroken for his lover. Julian was hurting and there was nothing he could do to repair it. Nothing.

Eventually Julian’s sobs tapered down to occasional hiccups. He shifted in Danny’s arms reaching to dig out his phone. It lit up with multiple text messages, all condolences for his injury. His eyes welled with more tears that threatened to fall. He let out a whimper as his hand shook “I can’t.”

Danny took the phone from him, his voice soft “We can worry about those later.” 

“Ok.” His voice sounded so broken Danny held him a little tighter. He rocked them gently back and forth, pressing kisses into Julian’s hair. He waited till Julian was almost limp against him and his breathing had evened out before carrying him to their bed. He snuggled close to his lover before answering the many texts that kept appearing on the blonde’s phone. 

He made sure to inform Julian’s parents and reassure his mother that he was taking care of her youngest son. He curled around Julian burying his face in the silky blonde hair he loved, inhaling Julian’s calming scent before allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jules! The boy has it so rough! Lucky for him he has Danny! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


	3. I Bleed When I Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to go to back to practice and games without Jules.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've considered re titling this story to Everyone Feeds Jules. Haha. Enjoy!

Sunday, August 27th and beyond

Sunlight peeked around the dark curtains of their bedroom. Julian found himself staring at the ceiling; he was numb. He had no tears left to cry but it didn’t stop the ache in chest. He turned his head scrubbing a hand across his eyes to stop the tears. Could there really be anymore left to cry? His eyes landed on the beautiful man beside him. At least he had Danny. Danny; who loved him through it all. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day?” Danny’s sleepy voice bringing Julian back to reality. 

“Why not?”

“It’s weird,” Danny replied sliding closer and wrapping his arms around Julian’s waist. 

“You're…” Julian started but was cut off by Danny’s lips connecting to his. He melted into the kiss and brought his arms to around to hug the dark haired man’s waist. 

“Were you saying something?” Danny asked pulling away slightly. Julian whimpered softly at the loss of contact between them. 

“I didn’t think so,” whispered before claiming the blonde’s lips again. Lips met lips in a tangle for dominance that ended with Danny climbing onto Julian and straddling his hips to claim victory. He smirked down at Julian as catching his breath. The younger man pushed himself up, attempting to capture the other’s lips only to be left wanting when Danny sat back on his haunches. 

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

Julian let out a soft whine “I’m in bed.” 

Danny rolled off him before answering “I know you are. But we both know where this leads.”

Julian nodded as Danny lay down next to him and pulled him close. Julian took Danny’s bottom lip between his own sucking slightly. His hand slowly trailing down the brunette’s chest past his defined abs, finally settling on Danny’s hard cock. Julian smirked before cupping Danny through his boxer briefs and causing him to let out a loud moan. 

“Jules…..stop…..bed….rest.” Danny panted against Julian’s lips. 

“Let me touch you.” The blonde whispered as he slid his into Danny’s underwear jerking him off. The noises coming from the raven haired man was driving him crazy and making him unbearably hard. Danny let out a soft cry before coming in Julian’s hand. The blonde pulled his hand out wiping it on Danny’s already ruined boxer briefs before dragging him closer for another kiss. 

Danny reached a hand inside his pants gathering some cum as lubricant before thrusting his hand down Julian’s shorts to return the favor.   
“Don’t you dare move that leg,” he warned before stroking Julian’s cock roughly. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut gripping onto Danny’s shoulders harshly. With a cry he was coming in his pants before lying limply against his boyfriend. Danny ran his fingers through Julian’s hair as the younger receiver attempted to catch his breath. 

“We need a shower.” Danny said glancing down at his ruined underwear. Julian hummed in agreement. Danny mentally debated how best to go about getting Julian into the shower before deciding carrying him would be the easiest option. He let Julian sit up before holding his arms out in offering. 

Julian made a face “You’re not carrying me.” 

“Babe please.” 

“No.”

Danny signed dropping his arms to his sides and watched as Julian attempted to get out of bed. The feisty receiver lifted his injured leg before hissing in pain and letting it drop onto the pillow. He grumbled under his breathe reaching for his crutches. He attempted again to lift his bum leg only to cry out in pain and fall back onto the bed. Danny moved to his stubborn boyfriend’s side placing a comforting hand on his arm.   
Tears of pain and frustration built up in Julian’s eyes but he refused to let them fall. Instead he wound his arms around Danny’s neck and let the older man carry him into the shower. He leaned his back against Danny’s chest for support as he balanced his weight on his good leg. Danny grabbed a washcloth, soaping it up and running it across Julian’s chest. 

“I know you’re frustrated but I’m here for whatever you need.” 

“I know.” Julian whispered his voice becoming thick with bottled up emotion. Danny pressed a kiss to his temple in reply before rinsing them off and grabbing towels. Danny settled Julian in bed before crawling in next to him. The couple spent the rest of the day wound around each other. 

5:30 A.M. Monday morning rolled around and Danny was expected at practice. He spread everything he thought his boyfriend would want or need within reaching distance on the bed. Danny hugged Julian tight and the couple shared multiple good bye kisses before Danny had to pull away. 

“I love you so much. I will be home as soon as I can.” Danny assured the laid up receiver. Julian nodded his eyes wet. Danny gave him one last kiss before heading out the door. Julian blew out a frustrated breath flopping back on the pillows. It was torture watching Danny leave him to play the game he loved without him. Unfornately it was a feeling he would be getting used to in the coming weeks. 

Julian was coping better with Danny leaving for practice every day. He kept himself busy dealing with his different promotional collaborations. He was putting the final touches on his second children’s book and his memoir was being released in less than two months. The Joe’s Jean’s Capsule Collection he designed would be premiering soon as well. Assaf was also booking more pop up shops. Thank God for Assaf.

The man visited frequently keeping Julian company as well as coming up with a brand identity for Danny. A few trainers from the TB12 Center started stopping by three days a week to help him with physical therapy and to stay in shape. Keeping busy kept him from dwelling on his injury.

Tom, bless his heart kept sending Danny home with avocado smoothies for him. Julian diligently attempted to choke them down for his quarterback but he could never get through more than half of one of the slimy things before he gagged. Overall Julian felt he was coping as well as could be expected given all the circumstances. 

The season opener was upon them. Julian promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He was doing so well too, that is until Danny pulled him into a hug; whispering how much he loved him. He just couldn’t hold it together any longer and started bawling in Danny’s arms not letting him go.   
He was in agony. He didn’t want to Danny leave him behind. He didn’t want to watch his team play without him. He was trembling in his boyfriend’s arms trying to desperately get himself back under control. Danny held him for as long as could murmuring declarations of love and support. 

God he loved Danny so much. His beautiful Dola. He loved the older man more than he loved football and anyone who knew Julian knew that football ran in his veins…. his blood….. his soul. 

“I love you. See you tonight.” Danny swallowed thickly before giving Julian one more quick peck on lips and wiping at his eyes.

“Let’s fucking go,” Julian whispered cupping the other’s face. He had to try…. for Danny. Danny deserved to have a lover who would have his back no matter what. Even if that meant plastering a smile on his face, cheering and screaming his lungs raw; when inside he felt hollow. Danny smiled his eyes lighting up and pulled Julian into another hug. 

“Go! I’ll be fine. Promise.” Julian nodded meeting Danny’s eyes. He could get lost in those alluring brown eyes. “Coach will kill you if you’re late.” Danny nodded before grabbing his bag and dashing out the door. He was fine. He promised Danny he was….. Wasn’t…. He wasn’t fine. 

He could hear his father’s voice in his head “Enough sniveling! Pick yourself up and get back to work!” a small smile quirked the corner of his lips. His father was right. Frank would just love to hear Julian admit that. 

Feeling sorry for himself wasn’t changing anything. It was time to pick himself, dust himself off, and get back to work. He wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath: his team needed him to be strong, Danny needed him to be strong, and he needed to be strong for himself.

Assaf swung by the house not too long after Danny left claiming he was bored and wanted watch the game; but Julian knew better. Danny had sent him here to check up on him. He sighed mentally; he didn’t like being checked up on like a little kid. But he didn’t blame Danny, he didn’t exactly handle the brunette leaving very well. 

Assaf dropped a large brown paper bag in his lap. “I figured today would be tough for yah.”

He opened the bag, burgers from Craggie’s on Main. His stomach rumbled at the sight. 

“Thank you.” Julian smiled pulling the food out of the bag. 

“Anytime. But you’re sharing.” Assaf laughed as Julian protectively hovered over the food. Assaf took a seat on the other side of bed, clicking on the tv and reaching for a fry. He shook his head at Julian’s playfully growl pulling the fries out of his reach. 

“Why do I put up with you?” he asked rolling his eyes. 

Julian sent him a cheesy grin “Because you luv me.”

By the time halftime rolled around Julian was hoarse from screaming at the tv and Assaf wasn’t much better off. The Patriots were leading the Chiefs 17 - 14. The third quarter however; spiraled out of control quickly. 

At the start of the fourth quarter Danny jogged out on the field to return a punt. The football sailed high into the air before dropping towards the punt returner. Danny grasped the ball, securing it to his chest, and took off towards the end zone. 

He didn’t see the Chiefs defender until it was too late. There was a loud smack as his helmet impacted the corner back's. Danny dropped to the ground like a rock; the ball tumbling loose from his grasp. His head was pounding as struggled to stand up. Matthew Slater sprinted over helping to pull him to his feet. He stumbled to the sidelines where Patriots medical staff swarmed around him; immediately taking him back to the locker room.

Julian let out a surprised gasp when Danny went down, praying he would get back up. His stomach in knots as Danny was taken to the locker room. He needed to get to Danny and make sure he was ok. 

Julian slowly eased himself towards to the edge of the bed reaching for a crutch.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Assaf asked raising an eye brow.

“The stadium. I need to see Danny.” 

“You need to stay in bed before you injury your knee further.”

Julian’s heart sank. Danny was hurt. His Danny was hurt and he desperately wanted to be there for him.

“You could text him.” Assaf suggested moving the crutches out of the receiver’s reach just in case he attempted escape. 

“Please Assaf he needs me,” Julian turned his pleading eyes towards the other man.

Assaf shook his head “You need to stay here. Danny will be alright.”

Julian huffed unlocking his phone sending a text to Danny and one to Tom. Julian knew Tom would let him know what was going on. He flopped back into the pillows worry gnawing at his heart and mind. He tried to concentrate on the game but it was useless. The game came to a close; the Chiefs beating the Patriots 42 –27. 

The locker room reeked of defeat. The usual raucous atmosphere was silent. Losses were always hard, especially at home. But they didn’t just lose a game Tom thought they lost two more key players: Hightower and Amendola. 

First Jules, then Hightower, now Dola and it was only the first game of the season! Tom shook his head in frustration as he exited the shower. His phone was vibrating in his locker calling out to him to check it. There were multiple texts: a couple from Gisele, one from his mom, and two from Julian. Julian. Shit!  
He needed to check on Danny. He quickly made his way to the medical tent, finding Danny perched on an exam table vacant expression on his face. 

“Danny, how you doing babe?”

Danny slowly turned to face Tom. “Tom?”

“Yea. How you doing?”

Danny stared at him as if contcemplating the answer. “Umm… I’m tired.” 

Damn. Tom released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He pulled his phone out sending Julian a quick text. He nodded to Danny. “I’ll take you home. Come on.”

He helped Danny off the table leading him towards the locker room.

Julian’s phone lit up next to him and he rushed to unlock it. It was a text from Tom.

Tom Brady: Danny has a concussion. I will bring him home. 

Julian chewed on his bottom lip in worry. Another concussion. Danny had already had multiple diagnosed concussions in the past. How many more could he handle?

An hour later Tom arrived at the house with Danny in tow. Julian would have attempted to limp over to Danny if Assaf hadn’t moved his crutches. Asshole. Danny swayed a bit on his feet, Tom keeping an arm on his elbow. Julian looked Danny over, pausing at his eyes. The dull expression he found in those chocolate orbs disturbed him.   
“He’s a bit out of it. The medics gave him some strong painkillers.” Tom explained as he led Danny over to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and buried his face in the pillow. Julian inched closer to Danny running a hand down his back.

“How do you feel babe?”

“I fumbled.” Danny whimpered softly. 

“Shhh…..it’s alright.” Julian cooed pulling Danny to his chest and stroking his fingers through the other’s soft raven hair.

“I cost us the game Jules.” Danny pouted burying his face in Julian’s chest.

“You did not.” Tom soothed. “We are a team win or lose and today wasn’t our game.”

“It hurts.” Danny curled tighter against Julian. 

“I know Dola. I know it does.” Julian murmured as he gently scratched Danny’s scalp. 

“You need to rest babe.” Tom instructed raising his eyes to meet Julian’s blue ones. “You both need to rest. I need my guys back.” 

Julian nodded in agreement pulling the blankets further up to cover Danny.

“You guys need anything before I head out?” Assaf asked rising from his seat next to the bed. Julian shook his head and Assaf headed for home. 

“You sure?” Tom persisted. 

“We’re good.” 

“Alright. I’m only a phone call away Jules. I mean it.”

“I know. Thank you.” He nodded towards Danny. 

“Always.” Tom shot Julian a sad smile before quietly closing their bedroom door. 

The next week was not kind to Danny. Damn concussion. Each day the pounding headaches got a little better, they were becoming less intense and frequent. Coach pulled him from practice the following two days. He spent every moment of it in bed snuggled up with Julian watching movies and sleeping.  
Thursday he was allowed back at practice on a limited basis. He was handed the dreaded red jersey. Non-contact. He groaned slipping on the offending garment. He failed concussion protocol on Friday and was forced to miss Sunday’s game against the Saints. 

Both receivers made progress the following week. Danny passed concussion protocol on Tuesday and was allowed back at practice on Wednesday with full participation. The swelling in Julian’s knee was steadily going down. The doctor scheduled surgery for the Monday of the following week in the early morning.

Sunday finally rolled around and Danny was amped! He couldn’t wait to be on the field again! He pulled Julian close before kissing him goodbye. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go get us a win!” Julian hollered. 

“Will do.”

“Let’s fucking go!” he screeched as Danny headed down the hallway. 

Today was an easier goodbye than the last one. His heart still ached to leave Julian behind but unfornately that was the nature of injuries. He took a deep breath, climbing into the car, and leaving all his worries behind. He had a job to do. 

He had a good game. Tom targeted him multiple times and they won at home 36 -33. It was an amazing rush to be back on the field! He pulled out of the stadium parking lot headed for home when an idea popped into his head. He made a sharp right and headed for downtown. 

When Danny arrived home he found Julian sprawled out on the couch, leg propped up on some pillows sound asleep. He knelt down running his fingers through the other man’s blonde locks. Julian stirred blinking his eyes open. 

“Congrats Dola! You played great!” the younger man yawned stretching out his arms.

“Thanks. It was a good game.” Danny replied leaning down to steal a kiss which Julian readily gave.

“I brought you a present.” Danny set the large take out bag on the coffee table. “It’s one of your favorites.”  
Julian perked up instantly seeing the name on the bag. Mamma Maria’s. 

“I got spaghetti and meatballs, chicken alfredo, and ravoli.” Danny said as he dished up pasta for them both.

Julian propped himself up smiling up at Danny “You’re going to make me fat Dola.”

“You like it.” Danny leaned down to placing the plate on Julian’s lap before leaning in to steal another kiss.

“Maybe.” Julian whispered against Danny’s lips before sealing his lips over Danny’s. He nipped gently at Danny’s lip before sliding his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Danny moaned at the intrusion before breaking the kiss. 

“You’re insatiable. Eat your food.” 

“Doesn’t look like you minded.” Julian nodded to the forming tent in Danny’s shorts. 

“Eat.”

The two receivers stuffed themselves till their stomachs bloated. Julian leaned over to rest on Danny. “I’m too full too move.” He whined pitifully. “Carry me?”

“Oh now you wanted to be carried?” Danny teased.

Julian pouted up at Danny, sticking his bottom lip out. Danny bent down placing a kiss on the blonde’s pouty bottom lip then hoisting Julian up into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom. The older man crawled into bed exhausted. Tomorrow they had to be up early. The hospital wanted them there and checked in by 6:00 AM. 

He nestled up to Julian feeling the other curl up to his chest. He let out a contented sigh closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.   
Julian nuzzled his face against Danny’s chest feeling it rise and fall. The steady beat of Danny’s heart helping him to relax. Tomorrow was surgery. He was ready. Bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is wrap! Let me know your thoughts and comments below! I'm stuck inside in another snowstorm again.....come on Spring!


	4. I Crash & And I Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian undergoes surgery for his ACL and learns recovery is a bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here. Only one more left!

It was still dark when Danny loaded Julian into the car and backed out of the driveway. They made it to the hospital with plenty of time to spare, virtually no traffic so early in the day. He pulled up to the entrance of the hospital glancing over at Julian as he shifted the car into park. The blonde was unusually quiet on the ride over. Danny leaned over resting his hand on Julian’s thigh. The other receiver turned to face him a small nervous smile on his face.

“Everything will be alright.” Danny murmured soothingly. 

Julian nodded slightly slowly exhaling out a long breath. Danny assisted him in getting out of the car and escorted him into the hospital. He left Julian at the check in desk to get registered and went to move the car. When he came back Julian was sitting in a wheel chair with a disappointment gracing his beautiful face.

“What’s wrong?”  
Julian huffed “They won’t even let me walk to pre-op room.”

“I don’t think they have a choice in the matter babe. It’s probably policy.”

Julian sighed grumbling under his breath as the nurse approached. She escorted them to another wing of the hospital. 

Julian sat in the pre-op room nervously picking at the tape on his IV. Danny reached over placing a gentle hand over his “Quit that.” 

Julian sighed letting his hand drop. 

“I know you’re nervous. Everything is going to great.” Danny smiled. Julian nodded letting his eyes fall to his lap. 

“Hey.” Danny said kneeling down in front of Julian and clasping his hands “You gotta believe babe.” 

“Gotta believe.” Julian whispered back. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

“Gotta believe.” 

“Still can’t hear you babe.”

“Gotta believe!” Julian growled loudly. 

“That’s better.” Danny leaned forward gently capturing Julian’s lips. “You’ll do great.”

“Yes he will.” A voice behind them agreed startling the couple. Danny stood abruptly a blush staining his cheeks. 

“We’re ready for you Mr. Edelman.” 

Julian let out a shaky breath “I’m ready. Let’s do this!” 

“That’s the spirit.” Danny encouraged as they transferred Julian back into the wheel chair. 

“I love you. I’ll see you when you wake up.” Danny gave Julian a quick peck on the lips. 

“I love you too.” Julian reluctantly let go of Danny’s hand.

“A nurse will come get you when he’s out of surgery and into a recovery room.” She informed Danny before whisking Julian away.  
Julian’s nerves hit him full force when they entered the operating room. He fucking hated hospitals. They ushered him onto the uncomfortable operating table, hooking him up to various machines. 

“You ready to take a nap?” the anesthesiologist. 

Julian glanced over at the sandy haired man “I guess?” 

The man chuckled “Good. I’m going to give you some oxygen first.”

Julian felt the oxygen mask slid over his face. He saw the anesthesiologist face start to blur. “Breathe deep for me.” 

“Ok,” the blonde slurred. Everything was starting to feel fuzzy around the edges. The tension started to leave his body and he felt himself start to drift. He gave up the struggle to keep his eyes open and embraced unconsciousness. 

“Edelman……..Julian.” 

Julian forced his eyes opening flinching at the bright light. 

“Welcome back.”

He tried to speak but his throat fucking hurt. 

“You’re in recovery.” 

“Hmmm.” He was so tired. He just needed to rest his eyes for a minute. 

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew was pain. His leg was throbbing. He let out a quiet moan trying to situate himself into a more comfortable position.

“Jules can you open your eyes for me?” Someone was talking to him. Couldn’t they just leave him alone? 

“Jules come on babe.” He felt someone grip his hand. He let out a groan, blinking his eyes open. The blurry figure of his boyfriend hovered over him.

“Hurts.” He whispered. It hurt to talk, pretty much everything hurt.

“I know babe.” He felt hand gently running through his hair. 

“Hmm….. tired.”

“I know you are. You want to try some ice chips for me first?” Danny held a spoon up to his mouth. He hesitated eyeing the spoon before opening his mouth and allowing Danny to feed him. The ice did wonders to soothe his raw throat. He ate a few more before relaxing back into the pillows. His eyes were so heavy and he was slowly losing the struggle to keep them open.

“Rest babe” was the last thing he heard. 

The next time he awoke was several hours later. It was darker in the room than the last time and looked around trying to figure out where exactly what was going on. The tv was on low and Danny was leaned over asleep in the chair next to his bed. He was snoring softly a blanket partially covering him.

“Someone’s awake.”

Julian slowly turned his head towards the door as a young female walked in wearing scrubs. He assumed she was a nurse. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked checking his vitals. 

“Tired.”

She smiled down at him. “I’m sure. You will be that way for the next few days. You feel up for a short walk?”

“Ok.”

She handed him the crutches and helped him to his feet. “Let’s try a short walk and see how you feel.”

 

She led him around the wing of the hospital before bringing him back to his room. “I think you’re ready to be discharged. How does that sound?”  
“Great.”  
He was so ready to get out of the hospital. There was only one problem.....Danny was still passed out in the chair. Julian grabbed a crutch reaching out and poking Danny in the arm. Nothing. He tried again and this time the brunette grumbled and turned away. 

“Dooooola. Come on wake up.”

Eyes eyelids fluttered and he let out a yawn. 

“Hmmm.”

“I wanna go home.” Julian whined impatiently poking him again. Danny let out a sign of annoyance before turning to face his boyfriend.  
“So now you’re awake? Couldn’t let me sleep for five more minutes.” He grumbled.

“No.”

“Brat.”

“Please Danny…. I want to go home now.”

“Ok…ok. You win. Let’s go home.” He rose from the chair stretching his arms. The nurse arrived with discharge papers, instructions, and pain medication. Julian was almost nodding off again before she finished. By the time they had wheeled him to the car he was out again. 

“Couldn’t wait to go home and now he can’t even stay awake long enough to get to the car.” Danny shook his head fondly. They managed to get him awake long enough to get him situated in the passenger seat and buckled in. But the time it took Danny to come around to the driver’s side he was slumped over fast asleep. Once they arrived back at home Danny contemplated if he should wake the other receiver; ultimately deciding on letting him sleep.  
He wasn’t in the mood to deal with a doped up grumpy Julian. Danny leaned over him gently unclipping the seatbelt and sliding one arm under him and the other around his back. He hoisted Julian up taking great care not to bump his leg on anything. He was almost in the house when Julian let out quiet cry digging his hand into Danny’s shirt. 

“We’re almost to the bedroom. Are you hurting?”

He felt Julian nod against his shoulder. As carefully as he could he set Julian down on the bed and elevated his leg. Julian let out a hiss of pain clutching at Danny’s wrist.

“I’m sorry babe I’m trying to be careful.” He slipped an arm around the blonde sitting him up and handing him a pain pill. Julian swallowed it leaning against Danny.

“I’m cold.”

“You’re cold? I’ll get you an extra blanket.”

“No. You.”

“Me. What do you want with me?” Danny teased.

“Warm me up.”

“Warm you up huh….well then let go so I can get into bed.”

“No. Stay.”

“Babe if you want me to warm you up then you have to let go of me.”

“No.”

“Then I can’t warm you up.”

Julian huffed slowly dropping his hand to his lap “Hurry.”

Danny rolled his eyes, quickly climbing into bed and before he could even lie down Julian was plastered against his side. He rubbed his hands across Danny’s abdomen and the older man nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Damn! You’re really cold.” He wrapped his arms around Julian as he shivered. 

“So warm.” Julian mumbled against him. 

“That’s because you’re sucking all the heat outta me.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too, yah ice cube.”

“Mmmm…..” 

Danny glanced down at Julian who was already asleep and he shook his head fondly.“Maybe I need to take one of those pills……”

Over the course of the next few days Julian slept a lot. He was asleep when Danny left for practice in the morning and most often would be napping when he got home in the afternoon. It was starting to worry Danny; Julian was usually so hyper and full of energy. 

He called the doctor after the third afternoon in a row he came home to find Julian sleeping. The doctor had assured him it was normal. Julian also seemed a bit more down than he had before the surgery, which the doctor had also claimed was normal and not to worry. But he did worry. 

He got off the phone with the doctor feeling only slightly better. He slipped into the bedroom and slid between the sheets. Julian immediately snuggled up to him throwing his good leg over Danny’s. 

“Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?” Julian hummed burying his face in Danny’s chest. 

“You want to wake up for me? If you get up I’ll order you whatever you want for dinner.”

Julian let out a quiet whine in response. 

“You have to get up first babe.”

“Fiiiiiiiine. I want Chinese.” Julian drawled out lifting his head up to meet Danny’s eyes. 

Danny chuckled. “Chinese it is.”

“I want both fried rice and lo mein.” Julian squinted at Danny. 

“You got it.” Danny gently cupped Julian’s face bringing him closer. 

“Are you ok? You seem so tired lately.”

Julian paused staring into Danny’s concerned eyes before answering. “I just want to play. I miss being out there.” Danny nodded, gently stroked his thumbs across the blonde’s cheeks encouraging him to keep speaking.

“It just sucks sometimes. I’m sick of being in bed; I want to go with you to practice.” 

“Once you get your brace put on next week I’ll take you with me to practice.” Danny promised. “I just want you to feel better.”

“I know. I love you. ” Julian whispered leaning forward to capture Danny’s lip with his own. 

“I love you too. Let’s get you some Chinese.” 

Two hours later and multiple empty containers of Chinese food………..

Danny was sprawled out on the couch with Julian half covering him.

Julian groaned “I’m so full.”

“You were the one who insisted on fried rice and lo mein.” Danny laughed.

“But you’re supposed to be the voice of reason when I get crazy!” Julian whined.

“Sorry babe. You’ll have to suffer.” Danny laughed pressing a kiss into Julian’s hair. 

“I’m gonna pop!” Julian clutched at his stomach. 

“Guess you aren’t up for dessert then?” Danny waggled his eyes.

“Ugh….don’t mention food.” Julian complained burrowing himself deeper into Danny’s side. 

“I can grab the rocky road from the freezer.”

“Dola no… please.” Julian begged as he reburied his head in Danny’s chest. Danny shook his head fondly and plucked the remote off the coffee table.  
They settled on watching Rocky 2. It wasn’t twenty minutes into the movie when Danny glanced down to find Julian sound asleep. He turned back to the tv his own eyes drooping.  
Danny awoke when sunlight began peeked through the windows. He slowly became aware of his surroundings and realized there was a warm body pressed against his. The last thing he remembered was watching a movie with Julian. Shit! They must have fallen asleep on the couch.  
Quickly snatching up his phone and looking at the time. 6:20 am. He blew out a sigh of relief he had time before he needed to be at the stadium. He sat up slowly trying not to disturb Julian. He scooped him up carrying him into their bedroom and tucking him into bed. Julian stirred letting out a quiet sound. 

“Dola?”

“Go back to sleep. I’m getting ready to head to practice.” He leaned down giving Julian a peck on the lips before rushing to gather what he needed and throwing it in his bag. He stopped in the kitchen to grab something to eat, pull on a hoodie, and he was out the door.

It was the last practice before their game against the Panthers on Sunday. It was grueling and Danny was grateful when it finally came to end. The warmth of the shower felt heavenly on his sore muscles. He relaxed into the spray letting the tension leave his body. He finished his shower grabbing a towel from the pile and heading for his locker. Tom was waiting for him. 

“Good practice today babe.”

“Yea you too. Ready for Sunday?”

“Always. How are you holding up?”

“Fine. Why?” He turned towards Tom a look of confusion flittering across his face. 

“Just making sure you are holding up ok after Jules surgery.”

“Oh…. Yeah. I mean it’s hard not to have him out there with us but I’m alright.”

Tom nodded. “How’s he holding up?”

“Pretty good. He has been sleeping a lot since the surgery; the doctor keeps assuring me it’s normal. He just hasn’t been his usual self. I mean I know it’s typical for people to sleep a bunch after surgery but it’s Julian and he’s not ….well he’s not normal.”

Tom laughed clapping Danny on the shoulder. “We all know Jules isn’t normal Danny. But don’t let it trouble you, it’s perfectly normal to be tired after anesthesia.”

“I know. It’s just he hasn’t been his usually perky self. I know being away from the field is really hard on him. I just want him to be happy.”

“You’re a great guy Danny. Julian will be fine but it’s going to take some time. How about I stop by tonight with some dinner. Give you a break from cooking?”

“That would be great, Jules would love to see you.”

Tom clapped his shoulder “Pizza ok? I’ll text when I’m on my way.”

Danny nodded “Don’t get anything weird, get something with meat on it.”

Tom just shook his head as he headed back towards his locker. 

When Danny arrived home he was pleasantly surprised to find Julian awake and running through stretches with a physical therapist. 

“Danny!” he chirped causing a smile to break out across Danny’s face. 

“How goes it?” 

“Good. Almost done. How was practice?”

“Grueling. Tom’s coming by with pizza.” 

“He is bringing pizza?” Julian sounded skeptical. 

“Don’t worry I told him to bring something with meat on it.” Danny laughed at the look of disgust on Julian’s face. 

“I hope so. No one wants vegetarian pizza with avocado sauce.” Julian muttered shaking his head. The PT helped him to stand and hop over to the bed where he flopped face first onto it. He got comfortable and buried his face in the pillow as the physical therapist begun to dig at his calves loosening the knots. 

Twenty minutes later the therapist was done. Julian was breathing hard into the pillow. His body fucking ached. He jumped a little when he felt a hand slide down his back. He relaxed realizing it was Danny and not the physical therapist coming back to dig at him some more. 

“Sore today?”

“Ugh.” Julian lifted his head glancing at Danny and licking his lips. Danny leaned down closer, inches from Julian’s face and his heart starting to beat faster. Julian surged forward crashing his lips in to Danny’s. Danny grunted at the sudden impact before encouraging Julian onto his back and climbing on top of him. 

“Want you.” Julian moaned against the Danny's lips rolling his hips up. Danny moaned in return when Julian’s hard on rubbed against his. The brunette thrust his hips forward dragging a cry of need out of Julian’s throat. He slid a hand down palming Julian’s cock through his pants before slipping a hand inside his. 

The two receivers were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear the knock on the door nor the sound of the door opening. It wasn’t until Tom called out did they realize they weren't alone. Danny immediately pushed off of Julian, adjusting himself, and tearing out of the room.  
Julian was left alone with his massive hard on. He sighed before pulling the sheet up to cover himself.  
Brady always did have great timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice chips are the best after surgery! They saved my throat! Tom is a cock block haha! Let me know your thoughts! I have a few more one shots and I'm working on another multi-chapter story if you want me to post them.


	5. Wave the Surrender Flag Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds a JE11 towel after he scores a touchdown and Julian witnesses the whole thing! There are many emotions......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter of my first multi-chapter fics! Will the boys ever get sexy time? Haha read on and find out!

Tom Brady had bad timing indeed, Danny thought as he attempted to find a place to store the large tub of avocado ice cream he insisted would cheer Julian right up. Damn their freezer was too small. Danny shoved the carton in and quickly slammed the door. Problem solved……. or not as the door popped back open. He sighed before plopping on the floor and reorganizing the freezer.

“Dola. What are you doing?” Julian called from the living room. “Finding a place for your ice cream. Perhaps I should just toss the rocky road out?” There was a silence for a minute before Julian’s paniced voice rang out “You wouldn’t dare!”

Danny laughed finally rising to his feet and shutting the freezer door with ease. “Rest easy babe the rocky road is safe.” Julian let out an exaggerated sign of relief before turning to Tom “See what I have to put up with.” Tom rolled his eyes sarcastically “Jules you are such a drama queen.” Julian huffed turning his face away from Tom with a mock pout. Danny chuckled causing Julian to narrow his eyes further. “You both suck.” He muttered.

“You love us and you know it.” Tom reached over and placing on arm around the blonde’s shoulder. Julian leaned into him resting against his side and yawning. “I’m going to head out babe. You get some rest.” Tom gave Julian a light squeeze before rising and heading for the door.

“You.” He pointed at Danny before continuing “Be ready for Sunday.” “Always. Let’s fucking go!” Danny called after him, his voice rising in pitch at the end. “Let’s fucking go!” Tom hollered in response.

“Now you got him all worked up Dola!” Julian quipped smiling cheekily at Tom. “Oh hush you.” Tom playfully chastised before pointing to the bedroom. “Danny go get smart ass over there into bed.”

“Yes sir!” Danny gave a salute before marching over to Julian and hauling him to his feet. “Let’s go before your snarky mouth gets us in any trouble.” “My mouth? What about…” Julian got cut off when Danny’s mouth latched onto his and a squeak of surprised escaped him. Danny smirked pulling back. “Thought I put that smart mouth of yours to better use.”

Danny barely finished his sentence before Julian returned the favor, attacking his mouth ferociously. “Goodnight you two!” Tom shouted opening the door. Danny pulled his lips away long enough to mutter goodbye. Julian waved his arm around in Tom’s general direction in some sort of attempt at goodbye. Tom shook his head shutting the door behind him. Those two were defiantly something else.

Danny pried Julian off him and wrestled him into bed. “Just a minute babe, I’ll be right back.” Danny darted into the bathroom as Julian let out a frustrated groan. “I told you it would just be a min…..” Danny paused at the sounds of quiet snoring. Seriously?!?! Danny let out an annoyed growl as he climbed into bed.

Damn Julian……Damn Tom……… He looked down at the tent forming in his pants. With a sigh he flopped back on the bed. Blue balled for the second time today.

Game day had arrived. Everyone was pumped up and ready to take on the Panthers. Tom turned to Danny giving him a high five before leading them out of the tunnel. The game was intense to say the least. It was a back and forth struggle between both teams. There was less than four minutes left in the fourth quarter and Tom was dancing around in the pocket looking for an open man. 

He faked right before quickly releasing the ball towards the end zone. Danny saw the ball coming toward him and was already on the move. He snatched the ball out of the air streaking across the end zone. He slowed to a stop when he saw it; one of Julian’s JE 11 branded towels. He jumped up tearing it out the fan’s hands, holding it open for all the world to see. 

Julian was frozen in shock staring at the tv. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen; his boyfriend had gotten ahold of one of his JE11 towels and was celebrating with it in the end zone. “That is great marketing! Way to go Danny!” Assaf cheered next to him before turning towards the receiver.

“Jules…. Julian….Earth to Edelman!” Someone calling his name snapped Julian out of his funk. He turned towards Assaf his mouth moving but no words came out. He just couldn’t find the words. His phone vibrated in his hand, giving him a small reprieve from speaking. 

Mom: Did you see what Danny did? Baby he loves you so much! 

Julian’s vision started to blur as his eyes filled with tears. He pawed at them in vain attempting to stop the tears that didn’t seem to be slowing down. He loved that man so fucking much! A slapped a hand over his mouth as a quiet sob tore from his throat and his shoulder’s began to shake. It was just too much. 

Danny quietly shut the front door trying to make as little noise as possible incase Julian was sleeping. He was taken by surprise to discover he was wide awake lounging with Assaf on the couch. He turned his tear stained face to Danny and his lip trembled. Danny was in front of Julian a second, leaving Assaf to wonder how the hell he moved so fast. 

Julian clutched desperately at Danny burying his face in the other’s neck. “You must have been awake for the game.” He murmured bringing his arms around the other receiver. Julian’s throat was so tight he was afraid he would choke. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak and just squeezed his arms tighter around Danny. “We all miss you out there. The team, the fans, the coaches, and especially me.”

Another sob broke free from Julian and hugged Danny as tightly as he could. He felt Danny place a kiss on the crown of his head and he couldn’t take it! He pulled back desperately crashing his lips against the others. Danny weaved his hands into the soft blonde hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Julian slid his hand from Danny’s neck to sneak them under the other’s shirt. His fingers lightly traced across Danny’s rock hard abdomen and slowing began tracking up. Danny gasped against the soft pair of lip pressed against his as fingers tickled across his abdomen before finding a nipple. Nails across it and Danny groaned; biting down on that soft bottom lip. 

“I’ll just go then” Assaf trailed off. “Since you two seem busy at the moment.” Neither receiver made any indication that they had heard him, too caught up in each other. Assaf’s eyes bugged out of his head when Danny’s hand drifted lower and started to play with the hem of Julian’s sweatpants. He made a mad dash for the door practically ripping it off its hinges in an attempt to escape the fornicating receivers. 

Julian, not one to be outdone, bit Danny’s lip in return. Danny growled possessively hauling Julian up in his lap and tearing off his shirt before thrusting a hand down his pants.“No underwear babe.” Danny growled gripping Julian’s cock tightly. The younger man squirmed in his lap panting as Danny stroked his cock. 

Julian couldn’t form words; the feeling of Danny’s hand wrapped around him was all he could focus on. He needed more! Danny smirked against the other’s neck before nipping it lightly. The younger man let out a soft moan and wiggled in his lap. He loved the rush he got whenever he could reduce Julian to a desperate mess.   
He carefully stripped the younger one of his pants leaving Julian naked in his lap. Danny eyes roamed over the toned body in his lap, he gently ran his hands over the younger one’s hips, up over his washboard abs, to his collarbone before grabbing his chin and pulling Julian’s face to meet his. 

His baby blues were clouded with lust as he stared hungrily into Danny’s chocolate brown eyes. Julian tentatively reached up and trailed his fingers softly over Danny’s temple and behind his ear before resting against his cheek. Danny closed his eyes leaning into Julian’s soft touch for a second before dragging him in for another rough kiss. Julian let out a low whine sloppily kissing Danny back. 

Danny’s hand re-wrapped itself around his cock and was stroking roughly. Julian moaned loudly digging his nails into the soft flesh of Danny’s back. It had been too long. Danny continued to stroke him as his lips trailed kisses and soft bites down neck and collar bone. He relished the sight of Julian so wrecked and writhing in his lap. 

“More.” Julian howled biting the underside of Danny’s jaw. He agreed sliding Julian out of his lap; shimmying out of his jeans and underwear. He scooped Julian up moving to the recliner before settling him in his lap. 

Julian arched against Danny rubbing his achingly hard cock against the brunette’s causing both of them to moan. Danny gripped Julian’s hips tightly and attempted to turn him around. Julian, however; had other ideas, rutting himself against Danny desperately. Danny let out a low growl “You need to turn around if you want me inside you.” He thrusted his hips up into Julian to prove him point.   
Julian let the other receiver spin him around. “Lay back.” Danny pulled Julian back to rest against his chest. Julian was trembling with anticipation as Danny gripped his right thigh propping it up over the armrest to keep it protected. He did the same to the blonde’s left leg spreading him open wide.  
Danny sucked on his fingers before trailing them down Julian’s finely toned abdomen to his hot little hole. Julian tossed his head back against Danny’s shoulder with a hiss when the brunette entered finger in. Danny let him adjust before adding in a second, and eventually a third. By the time Danny had three fingers in, Julian was bucking against him like a wild animal. 

“Get in me now!” He practically screamed as Danny fucked his fingers into him. The noises coming from Julian were driving Danny closer and closer to the edge. The broken moans and whimpers all went straight to his dick. He pulled his fingers out enjoying the soft cry from Julian at sudden feeling of loss.  
Danny quickly spit and lubed himself up, hoisting Julian higher in the air by the hips before sliding into him. He let out a moan as Julian’s tight heat surrounded him. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Julian was leaning back against Danny, his head on his shoulder and their cheeks pressed together as Danny roughly fucked into him. 

One of Danny’s arms was snagged around his waist and the other gripping his hip tightly. Danny could feel Julian getting close; the younger receiver’s cries were getting louder and more frequently. He reached up gripping Danny’s hair, his body tensed as he yanked on it harshly. Danny hissed at the sudden hair pulling and bit down on Julian’s neck, dropping the hand from the younger one’s waist to massage his cock. 

Julian let out a strangled moan as his felt Danny’s hand around his cock again. It was too much. He couldn’t take it. His body was pulled so tight he felt like he would snap in two. All he could do was scream as he came, nails digging into Danny’s scalp painfully.

He could feel Julian clamp down and he groaned gripping tightly onto Julian’s hips as he rammed into him a few more times before reaching climax. He moaned loudly burying his face in Julian’s neck. 

The younger man was dead weight as Danny slowed pulled out of him and lowered him back to his lap. He kissed the blonde’s sweaty forehead, his breathing erratic. He waited to speak until he got his own breathing back under control.

“I need another shower. Join me?” Julian nodded “But I don’t wanna move.” Danny carefully unhooked Julian’s legs from the armrest of their recliner and pulled him farther up in his lap wrapping his arms back around him. He held Julian close for a few minutes just content having the younger man in his arms. He could feel Julian’s breathing begin to slow. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me. We still have to shower.” Julian sleepily mumbled something incoherent in reply. Danny decided they better get moving or Julian would pass out in his lap. He scooped him up making his way towards the shower ignoring Julian’s protests. 

“Just let me rest a few more minutes.” He grumbled. “No. Your few minutes turn into a few hours.” “But I’m so tired…….” Julian let out an annoyed growl as Danny set him on his feet in the shower and secured an arm around his waist. “Shower first. Then bed.” Julian pouted leaning back against Danny and putting his weight on his good leg. 

The next day……..

Julian for once in his life was actually excited to visit the doctor. It meant he could finally start wearing his brace and ditch the crutches. For most people it may not seem like much but to Julian it was one step closer to recovery. One more step towards being out on the field. 

The doctor seemed pleased; the swelling had gone down and he was able to be fitted for his brace. The doctor warned him to take it easy. Just because he was allowed to walk again without the aid of crutches did not mean he could to run marathons. 

Julian rolled his eyes of course he knew that, he had been injured plenty of times in the past but that didn’t mean he didn’t have places to go. He was finally free to walk without assistance and he couldn’t wait another second!

Well at least he thought he could walk without assistance. Two steps in wearing the new brace and Julian would have been face first on the cold tile floor of the clinic if it hadn’t been for Danny. 

“Babe. I know you’re really excited but you have got to slow down.” Danny kept a firm grip on his boyfriend. Julian let out a frustrated sigh, puffing out a breath loudly. Damn he was almost as slow now as he was on crutches. But at least it gave his arm pits a rest. Seriously who made crutches so uncomfortable!?!?

He used his best pout to sucker Danny into taking a walk with him to get lunch. It may have been to the subway just down the street from the hospital but Julian was desperate to get outside and move so he took whatever he could get. He even managed to wrangle Danny into going down one block further for Starbucks.   
Danny shook his head in amusement; Julian hadn’t been this animated in weeks and he missed it. He didn’t have the heart to tell him no, which is how he came to be in this predicament; trying to keep Julian upright and in one piece. 

He was sticking very close to the hyper receiver as they made their way into the coffee shop. Julian was practically buzzing to be walking under his own power again and perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea to let him have coffee.

It defiantly wasn’t a good idea. Danny grasped Julian by the hips forcing the other still. “You have got to slow down or you’re going to fall and be back on crutches again.” Danny snapped. Julian’s shoulder’s slumped in defeat and it made Danny’s heart soften a bit.

“I know. I’m just over this.” He gestured down at his leg. He took ahold of Julian’s hand intertwining their fingers and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Come on. Let’s stop by the gardens on the way to the car.” 

Julian’s eyes lit up at the prospect, practically dragging Danny down the sidewalk. At least he had slowed his pace a bit. He gripped Julian’s hand tighter mostly to reassure himself. Where did Julian get this incessant need to speed everywhere? 

The gardens still held a few late blooming flowers and the trees were just starting to turn. It really was beautiful and finally, Julian had slowed down. The receiver in question was sitting on a bench and admiring the many shades of red, orange, yellow, and green all around him. 

“The trees are really colorful this year.” Julian said quietly eyes following a small orange maple leaf’s journey to the ground. “Yes they are.” Danny pulled Julian to his side as the younger man rested his head on his shoulder. They watched the leaves fall for a few minutes before Julian yawned and struggled to his feet. 

“Ready to go?” he asked recapturing Danny’s hand in his own. With a nod Danny rose to feet ready for Julian to once again begin pulling him down the road. Julian surprised him however; he leaned against Danny’s side as they meandered down to the parking lot. 

“Thank you for everything.” Julian whispered against his shoulder as they arrived at the car. A small smile graced Danny’s lips as he softly kissed Julian’s temple in reply. Danny climbed in the driver’s seat and started the jeep. 

He glanced over to the passenger seat as they headed out of the parking lot and snorted; Julian was slouched over fast asleep. Danny shook his head Julian was so much like a puppy; play, play, crash. It was early evening when Danny finally got his worn out puppy into bed. He thought about waking him up to eat something but Julian seemed so at peace, his chest rising and falling slowly, so he let him sleep. 

Julian greeted the morning with bright eyes; he finally got to go back to the stadium for the first time in what seemed like a very long time. Danny greeted the morning less enthusiastically than his boyfriend, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when Julian beamed at him. He seemed so thrilled at the thought of being able to go back to Gillette and see his teammates.

Julian was practically bouncing in the passenger seat and it made Danny’s heart skip a beat. He was so relieved to see Julian coming back to his old self. Walking into the stadium Danny kept a firm grip on Julian’s hand as the younger man had his head on a swivel taking it all in. He looked like a kid at Disney Land, so in awe of everything. 

The longing ache is Julian’s heart began to fade. He was finally home; at the stadium with his teammates…his friends…and mostly importantly his love, his Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed the ride! Let me know how you liked it in the comments :) I have another multi-chaptered fic in the works and some more one shots!

**Author's Note:**

> After just finally getting off crutches from tearing my calf muscle I can attest that crutches are the worst! Why are they so uncomfortable?!?! I love comments and kudos so don't be afraid....... hit that little heart button :)


End file.
